A Rhapsody for Two Souls
by luna1502
Summary: 'I see this meeting as a new experience in life, a way to learn more about the world surrounding us. Our life is a symphony that needs to be written down not only by ourselves but with the help of others.' - Fanfic written for my own fun. Rated M for strong language and mature situations. Brooklyn/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! I'm kind of shy about posting this fanfic here, but I'm also having fun with it so I felt like I had to share ;)**

**This fanfic will mostly be a Brooklyn/OC pairing (just to warn people who don't like that kind of stuff !). As I'm writing this, I'm almost finished with the third chapter, but I'll wait before posting more chapters, only to see where I'm heading to with this story.**

**If you ever see errors, please do tell me. My first language is French and this is the first fanfic I try to write completely in English (habitually I write everything in French, then proceed to translate - which is really tiresome).**

**Have fun reading !**

* * *

The night was cold and dark, slightly lighted by the street lamps surrounding the roads.  
It was rather quiet for a September evening in the big city of New York, habitually so full of life. But for Vee, it was a welcomed silence.  
The human woman was slowly walking on the sidewalk, looking at papers, muttering some words.

''Fa, La, Si, Do- … Ré, Ré- Ah _merde_, I'm never going to learn that piece by heart in time...''

She reajusted her glasses with a sigh, trying to concentrate more on what was written.

''It just can't be serious, it's impossible to learn that in only a few months,'' she sighed to herself.

She finally gave up, packing the damned sheets into her intrument's case, an alto saxophone, she was carrying on her back.  
Vee was a musician by profession, going from places to places to play solo pieces in orchestras and such. She mostly worked in Montréal, a great city in Québec, Canada, but her newest contract got her to move in New York city, a place she had never been before.  
She had no troubles living there alone, being an introvert for most of her time. And, to say the truth, she had hoped for a situation such as this one; to finally be all by herself and live something on her own.  
As she was replacing the case on her shoulder, huge shadows suddenly floated above her, making the human rapidly lift her gaze to the sky.  
She could see three forms in the night sky, their shapes hardly detectable. They were flying, without a doubt and it didn't look like birds or anything at all!  
_Woah, shit, those are certainly not pigeons_ …, thought Vee.  
Her curiosity took over her, deciding to follow the strange forms. The woman wasn't really sure of why she was running after them, but deep down inside she needed to know!  
Soon the forms were beginning to get faster than her, taking a new direction on their right.  
_Shit! I can't lose them!_ panicked Vee.  
She was about to turn into an alley that all she faced was a dead-end.  
Great. Just great. For once she thought something exciting was finally coming into her life … but it was all a lie as she moved further in the closed alley, facing the closure of this small adventure.

''Got yourself lost, sweetheart?'' began a masculine voice.

Vee turned back to the entrance, her gaze meeting the frame of three people, three men. She could hardly distinguish their features , although she knew one was holding a cigarette in his mouth, its glow highlighting some scars on the man's face. When they began moving towards her, Vee began to panic, she spoke loudly:

''Oh, no, no, no! I'm not lost. I was simply visiting this dark... charming... alley! Sorry if I was bothering you, I'll be leaving.''

''Aye, don't play games with us, girl. Who said we wanted you to leave?'' said the one holding the cigarette, probably the leader.

He got a knife out near Vee's throat when he was close enough.

''If you play our game, the outcome will probably be better for all of us.''

''I don't want any troubles!'' pleaded the woman with a shaky voice.

''Neither do we, little lady.''

She could now clearly see the three men, the leader wearing a spiky black leather coat, his blond hair in a sort of faux-mowhawk. One of them was taller, a black man heavily built, and the other of hispanic descent, wearing a hoodie and a cap.  
The leader pressed his blade with enough pression to draw out blood from Vee's side of her throat. She wanted to struggle her way out, but the blonde man hold her firmly against a wall, a mischievous look on his face.

''Give us everything you have and we might reward you for being a good lass.''

Please, no. Not this. Not like this...  
Something crashed behind the men, One of them suddenly screaming:

''Holy shit! Boss!''

The leader grumbled while turning his head: ''I swear to fuckin' hell, Greg, if it's only a rat I'll-''

He couldn't finish his sentence as he froze at the sight of what was now facing him.  
The first distinguishable feature was white glowing eyes, fierce and menacing, looking straight at the armed man. Wings suddenly expanded at the newcomer's sides, a growl slowly rising and resonating in the alley.  
The blonde man let go of Vee, completely facing the beast, knife ready for action.  
And suddenly, the strange creature began to talk:

''That's no way how to treat a woman, 'boss'.''

In a quick movement it came to the man and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up to the wall, next to Vee.

The woman could now look at her strange savior. Red, the first word that came to her mind. It was a red creature, a monster. It was large and fit, white hair cascading on its back.

''But I know how to treat scum like you!'' continued the newcomer.

New growls rose from around, two new beasts appearing and now threatening the other men. One was green and small, the other of teal color and much more larger.

''Get yer hands off me, monster!'' yelped the leader.

''With pleasure.''

At its words, the red creature threw the human to another wall, making him land afterwards on some trash cans. Screams rose from the other two, trying to avoid the monsters. They ran out of the alley as fast as they could, leaving their boss behind.  
The strange trio soon circled the blonde man. The bandit was holding his head, a bit of blood rushing out from his scalp from the impact. He lifted his gaze to the monsters, the red one still looking at him with those flashing white eyes.

''All of your clan is gone now... Any last words?'' said the menacing creature.

''What? Are yah gonna kill meh?''

The fear was evident in the man's voice, a strong accent coming out in his words.  
The winged characters seemed to stop, looking at eachothers.

''Uhm, we never really planned on killing anybody...'' answered the green creature.

''But bringing you to the police sure is,'' added the taller one.

The human started a small laugh.

''Why? Are yeh some kind of 'social justice' monsters or somethin'? There's no way I'm goin' to the cops, not over mah dead body!''

''You still have to answer to your crimes!'' started the red creature. ''That lady didn't ask for troubles and that's all you did.''

''Why stop a man from havin' some fun?''

New growls arose.

''Besides,'' the blonde man continued. ''I don't have time for this shit.''

Then, in quick movement, he jumped to his feet, dashing his way between the monsters and running out of the alley  
The others all looked confused for a moment, until the red one exclaimed his rage:

''Why did we let him go?''

''I don't know … looks pretty tough for someone with an injury to his head,'' replied the teal one.

''Criminals will think that we're weak and that's not something I want.''

''Guys.''

''Stop being so selfish, Brooklyn, at least now he won't cause any more troubles.''

''Yeah, for now. But what about later?'' growled the red one known as Brooklyn.

''Guys!''

The small one was loud enough to get the other two's attention.

''I think the girl fainted.''

Vee had been laying on the ground since her assaulter had been thrown to a wall. Some blood was still coming out of her neck, leaving her extremely pale.  
The three creatures came to her, wondering what to do. Bring her to a hospital? Too risky, they could be seen.  
The only solution they found was to bring the human on the rooftop of the building they were near at the moment, only to try to keep an eye on her state.

''This is ridiculous,'' said Brooklyn while positionning the girl in a sitting position. ''She could be dying right now and we're doing nothing to help her...''

''Relax,'' began the green one. ''The cut isn't deep. I think it was just too much for her. I'm sure she'll be back soon.''

''Hey guys, have you seen this thing?''

The large one was now holding Vee's saxophone, taking it out of its case.

''I think you should be careful with it, Broadway,'' warned the small creature.

''Is it a weapon? Why is it all gold? Is it heavy?'' questioned Brooklyn.

''… It's a saxophone,'' added a raspy voice.

The three creatures turned their attention back to the human. She was now rubbing her head, trying to recollect her thoughts. Her brown hair, previously in a messy bun, were now hanging on her shoulders, loosen up by all the action. She tossed them away, leaving space for her green eyes to gaze upon her saviors.  
And at the sight she jumped, clearly not expecting these … creatures before her. She almost wanted to scream, but a strange pain got to the left side of her throat, soon touching it by instinct. When she brought her hand back, she discovered blood, amplifying her terror. She remembered the man holding a blade, then the red monster.

''Are you alright?'' said the one she thought of.

Looking at it, Vee could now see the features of each. The red, white-haired, one had a long face, finishing in a sort of beak. The tallest one, teal in color, was a bit overweight, but that only made him look more powerful in some way. The last one, the green, had different wings than the others – the two tallest having bat like wings – as they were attached to its sides, like some flying squirrel.  
All of them were wearing loin clothes, which gave them a surrealist, out of time, look.

''Who are you? … What are you?'' asked Vee in a small voice, still shaking.

The red one showed a small smile.

''We are gargoyles, we don't wish you any harm, believe me. … My name's Brooklyn.''

''Hi, I'm Broadway!'' said the teal gargoyle.

''And I'm Lexington,'' added the small one.

''I … I saw you fly in the sky. I had to follow...,'' muttered the woman almost to herself.

''Broadway's not hard to miss so it's always easy to spot us!'' joked Brooklyn.

''Hey!''

Vee got her hand to her injury another time, closing her eyes at some pain.  
Brooklyn crouched at her side, trying to get a better look at the wound.

''Do you need to see a doctor or something?''

The woman looked back at him, a bit surprised to see him by her side.

''No. I mean … yes, I need to get back home. This must be a nightmare, I need to wake up.''

She felt confused, trying to believe if it was indeed real or not. The pain was real, but those gargoyles weren't … she hoped.

''Where do you live? Maybe we could accompany you until you're safe?'' questionned Lexington.

''Oh no, no.''

''Please, we just want to make sure you'll be okay,'' added Brooklyn, gently leaving a hand on the human's shoulder.

Vee jumped again, getting away from the touch. It felt real. It WAS real.

''It isn't a nightmare...'' she said, visibly shaken.

''There's no need to freak out, we're trying to help,'' tried to reassure the red gargoyle.

''Helping me so you can eat me later!''

At that, Broadway started to laugh, amused by the girl's words.

''Why would we do that? Human's not even in our diet! We don't eat everything we see.''

''… Says the gargoyle who eats everything he sees!'' added Lexington, mocking the larger one.

''Stop it you two,'' scolded Brooklyn. ''You're just making it worse.''

His features softened when he looked back at Vee, standing up and offering his hand to the woman so she could get up.

''You can trust us, don't be afraid. … What's your name?''

The woman looked a bit suspiscious at first, but finally agreed to his offer and took his hand.

''My name is Véronique, but most people call me Vee.''

''You're not from around here, am I right? Your accent is different too,'' questionned the green gargoyle.

''Yes! I'm from Québec, in Canada. My first language is French.''

Vee's eyes suddenly widened when she finally saw Broadway holding her instrument. She hurried to him, pointing the object.

''You better hand me this right now, that's my life you're holding there!''

''Oh!''

As soon as the woman got her hands on the saxophone, she quickly inspected it, then stuffing it in its case. She seemed to sigh in relief, putting the luggage back on her shoulder.

''What exactly is that object?'' asked Brooklyn with concern.

''A saxophone! An alto saxophone, to precise. It's a musical instrument.

''Why did you say it's your life then?''

Vee couldn't hide her small smile.

''I am a musician, it's my job. I go to concerts and play solos or in groups. That's the reason why I'm here in New York, I got a new contract to play with an orchestra in December.

Then the human felt her head get dizzy, new blood coming out of her wound. She needed to lie down and heal that cut. Her knees weakening a bit, she felt strong hands retain her, give her some support.

''I need to get home … this is so surreal,'' she said, her eyes then landing on Brooklyn, the one helping her.

She took conscience of her position, seeing many rooftops surrounding them.

''… Where are we?''

''At the top of a building right next to the alley we found you!'' answered Broadway. ''It was my idea to get here.''

''Well now I need to get down. My place is two or three streets down of here...''

''We could glide you there,'' proposed Lexington.

Vee looked surprise.

''What? Oh, no, I've had enough strange things happening tonight, I won't add that to the list. I prefer walking for now...''

''Then I'll walk with you!'' proposed Brooklyn. ''Broadway and Lexington will keep an eye from the air.''

Vee smirked: ''What a gentleman. And why should I let you walk with me?''

The red gargoyle returned the same smile.

''You are clearly not in the best state to be alone and it's preferable that someone keeps you company in case those men come back.

The human seemed puzzled as she tried to connect the dots.

''… Aren't those men dead? I say you throw one to a wall, before fainting, it was rather brutal.''

''Why does everyone think we kill people?'' sighed the green gargoyle.

''They simply ran away, but that's not important,'' cut Brooklyn. ''Lex, Broad, you two start gliding and scout around, I'll get her down,'' he then commanded.

The two gargoyles nodded, getting to the edge of the flat rooftop and jumping down, extending their wings. Vee cringed inside, not used to that sight, but was soon relieved to see the creatures getting higher in the night sky.

''Ready to go?''

She looked at Brooklyn, facing another edge. His hand was extended to her another time, as a new offer.

''How are we going to get down?'' asked Vee, perplexed.

''Trust me, it will be a quick jump.''

The woman's eyes widened, but it was too late; she already took his hand.

''What-''

''Here we go!''

Holding her against him, in his arms, the red gargoyle jumped over the edge, expanding his wings only to slow the speed of his fall. They weren't that high, being on a four storey building, but that was enough for Vee to let out a small scream of terror until they landed.  
Right as she touched ground, the woman felt her mind turn rapidly, the quick transition of height making her go dizzy. She looked pale again, having troubles standing up. Brooklyn was still holding her hand, scared she might fall.

''Sorry if I scared you, it was the only way I could think of...,'' he apologized.

Some of Vee's senses seemed to come back.

''It's okay …, simply warn me next time, I'll be more prepared.''

''Which way do we go now?''

The human looked at her surroundings, seeing they were now on the same sidewalk she was before. She pointed to a certain way, then leading the march.  
As she walked she kept touching her neck, discovering new traces of blood. She cursed in a low voice, hoping nothing serious has been touched – as she kept feeling weak over time. She tried to change her mind, focusing on the gargoyle walking to her side.

''Why did you guys help me?'' she finally asked.

Brooklyn shyly smiled.

''We are gargoyles and we are meant to protect. A lot of people don't seem to remember that nowadays... We came to your help because we saw you were in trouble. You're not the first one we have saved.''

''How come you are alive though? I thought gargoyles were only stone sculptures on top of some buildings.''

''Ha, well, it just happens to be this way... We're alive, what can I say more?''

''… This is so strange, yet remarkable. I never thought creatures of legends were alive and true in this world.''

The red gargoyle seemed to hesitate on what he wanted to add.

''… Are you scared of us?''

Vee smiled, contemplating her answer.

''Well, yes, at first. I'm certainly not used to see living gargoyles. … Maybe my head is just fogged right now because I mostly can't feel anything at the moment, but now I somehow feel safer. I've always been intrigued by things that were out of the ordinary.''

''Well, you're a first!''

The woman looked concerned.

''First what?''

''You're the first human to say that to me,'' continued Brooklyn. ''People we habitually save are right down scared of us and run without a word. … I gotta say I'm surprised by your reaction.''

Vee let out a small laugh: ''Well, I was stranded on a rooftop with you three, it would have been hard to escape without jumping and breaking my legs!''

''Ow, touché!''

The duo finally stopped in front of a door, the human suddenly searching for her keys.  
Brooklyn could see her hands shaking, hardly able to get to the lock. When she was finally able to unlock it, she tried to push the door, but it wouldn't move.

''Shit.''

''Is everything alright?'' questionned the red gargoyle.

''Yes and no,'' sighed Vee. ''I was able to unlock the damned thing, but I seriously have no strength left, I can hardly feel my hands.''

''Oh, let me help!''

He only needed to give a single push that the door opened completely, taking Vee with it – who was still holding the door's handle.  
She laughed nervously, amazed by the monster's strength. Her legs were now trembling, feeling more energy drained from her blood loss. Her mind was getting clouded with feelings of numbness and dizziness. She was able to mutter the floor she was living on and her state was enough for Brooklyn to comprehend that she had no forces left in her to climb the stairs.  
He got a hold of her in his arms, bridal style, trying to faint the sound of his talons against the tiled floor and the stairs. As he got to the fourth floor, where Vee lived, he let the human to the floor, who was once again looking through her keys. He pushed the door again for her, then saw her get into her apartment and stumble in the direction of what seemed to be a bathroom.  
The gargoyle had no idea of what to do at this very moment, but finally decided to enter the place, almost regretting it right after.  
He looked rather large in this small apartment, the kitchen and living room being in one room, all packed together. The bedroom was hopefully separated, same for the bathroom. Closing the entry door was like closing a cage in which he was a foreign bird.  
Sounds arose from the bathroom, soon followed by some cursing words. He got to the doorframe, getting a look at Vee who was now searching some painkillers and plasters.  
When the woman closed her cabinet, the view she had next in her mirror made her jump a little. She could see Brooklyn looking straight at her, wondering what she was doing.

''Woah, never sneak up on me! I thought you were gone.''

''What? No! … Do you want me to go now?''

Her hands were shaking again as she was trying to get a pill out of a bottle.

''… Actually, can you stay for some minutes?'' she asked. ''I'm really scared, to say the truth, and I need to know there's someone with me, whoever, just in case.''

Brooklyn winked.

''No problem. I'm here to protect, remember?''

He tried to play it cool, but deep down inside he was as scared as her, wondering if that meeting wasn't all but a bad joke...

* * *

He finally stayed for an hour, watching her lay on her couch and try to stop the blood from coming out from times to times. They both didn't really say a word, but eachothers' presence was welcomed.  
The woman finally felt asleep, exhausted from all her emotions and adventures. Colors were soon coming back to her face, which was a good sign.  
It was now time for Brooklyn to leave, saddened somehow that he wouldn't get to properly say goodbye to the human.  
He decided, as a last gesture though, to get a blanket from her room and lay it on her petite form sleeping on the couch. He smiled softly at the sight, then getting to a window and squeeze himself out of it in New York's cold air.  
Closing it carefully afterward, the gargoyle began ascending the brick wall, the woman's words still echoing in his mind.  
She wasn't scared of them.  
Of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew ! I finished my third chapter today so I'll be posting the second and third right now !**  
**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

Vee suddenly awoke, sun rays right on her face.  
She found herself on her couch, a blanket over her. She tried to recall the events from last night until she touched her neck, feeling a bunch of plasters randomly put on the left side of it.

"What the hell…?"

She went to her bathroom, observing the strange patchwork. Vee noticed traces of blood on the shoulder part of her shirt. She started to peel the adhesive bandages only to discover a still sensitive, trying to heal, cut.  
The human gasped, suddenly remembering everything. She still couldn't really believe what hapened last night. The man attacking her, then those creatures…. What exactly were those gargoyles? She remembered something about 'protecting', like one of them said.  
The red one…. He had entered her home!  
Almost panicking, Vee began to search every corners of her apartment to see if he was still here, but yet no traces, not even a scratch, could be found.  
She stopped, trying to recollect her thoughts. First, she needed to go to the police and tell about those bandits. Maybe they were well-known to them. At least she had to voice her assault and prevent any more people getting hurt by those rascals.  
Changing clothes, then getting her coat on, she rapidly left for the nearest police station. She hoped things would get done fast as her next plan was to get to the library and research everything she could about those creatures.  
The streets were heavily crowded with people of all sorts. Children, businessmen, elders. Cities were never something Vee appreciated the most. All the noises and closeness to people did nothing else but give a headache to the young woman, sometimes wishing she could fly above everything.  
She finally arrived near the police station, which was placed right under a tall clock tower. Entering, she moved straight to a counter, trying to get the attention of the officer sitting behind it.

"Excuse me, I would like to report a harrassement I was victim of last night."

The policeman, a black man with a mustache, looked back at her, ditching his paperwork for a moment.

"Was there any situation in particular that could have provoke that harrassement?" he asked.

"No! I was calmly walking down the street when I got surrounded by three men near an alley. One threatened me with a knife, leaving me a mark."

She lifted her head, showing the left side of her neck, where the injury was still visible.  
The man designed a chair for the woman to sit on.

"I will need you to try to describe me the culprits the best you can," he began. "For many nights now people have been assaulted by burglars and bandits of all sorts. We're trying to find a connection so your help will be more than precious to us."

Ah the joys of New York….  
The very aspect of danger always scared Vee, never knowing what to do in situations like the one she lived last night. So to learn that these assaults were becoming more frequent, she despised the city even more.  
She proceeded to describe the three men to the officer, giving more details about the leader. Did she need to mention the gargoyles? She risked herself:

"I … I also need to mention something else that happened at that time. … I saw creatures, they came to my help. They called themselves gargoyles. You may think that I'm crazy, but without them things could have turn pretty much worse."

The policeman seemed to consider her declaration, adding: "You're not the first one to say this. People come rushing into our station, saying they saw winged monsters fly into the night sky and they seem to only attack people commiting crimes."

"I think I can now handle this citizen, Morgan."

The voice who cut him was a woman with long black hair, wearing a red jacket and simple pale jeans. Her tanned skin hinted Native American and African American heritage in her.

"Detective Elisa Maza," she introduced herself to Vee with a smile. "I will need you to follow me, please. I may have more questions to ask regarding the events of last night.

"Oh, uh, sure," complied the young woman, not expecting that much attention.

She followed the detective to a new room which was a small office. The door was closed and the atmosphere changed drastically.

"What do you know about the gargoyles?"

Elisa's voice was dead serious. Her new stance made her look bigger, almost trying to be superior and like she was protecting something. Vee swallowed hard, thinking she made a huge mistake by mentioning the gargoyles. She backed up and took a hold on the desk near her, her eyes glued on the other woman.

"I … I don't know much," replied the young one. "They saved me and one of them took me home, that's all I can say!"

"What did the creature looked like?"

"Red, white hair, beak-like face. He was strong. He said his name was Brooklyn, if I remember well."

Elisa seemed to ponder a thought.

"Did he tell you where he lived?"

Vee quickly hid a small smile.

"Not really, or if he did I don't recall it. I blacked out at some point and had a hard time keeping up with reality. … Why are you asking me all these questions about them, detective? Are you onto something?"

The black-haired woman seemed to relax, showing a smile.

"I can't tell, but you are one of the first citizen that didn't scream into our headquarters about flying devils! I'm also curious about the gargoyles but I need to warn you; do not try to search for them."

"Why not? I would like to thank them better than in the poor excuse of a state I was last night!" stated Vee.

"Someday you might be able to. But just keep in mind that some things are meant to stay in the dark. Those gargoyles are one of the best things that could happen to this city in a long time and we try not to disturb them much…"

The young woman understood, but still her curiosity was asking for more.  
Elisa opened the door, showing the exit to the young woman.

"That's all I had to ask," she concluded. "If anything ever happens again, be sure to come back to our heaquarters. Something big is going on about criminals and every declarations are crucial."

"I hope I don't have to come here again, detective, as much as I hope peace will come back again soon," added Vee.

* * *

The day had been long and tiresome. The human let out a relived sigh as she sat down on her couch, staring at the ceiling of her small apartment.  
When she had left the police station, she headed straight to a library, trying to search any good informations about gargoyles. The results weren't much more than what she expected, most descriptions of them simply stating that they were to frighten off and protect those that it guards from any evil or harmful spirits. Some said that they originated from an old legend in France, first appearing as deadly monsters that were soon feared and hunted down. Books stated that christianity changed these creatures to the protectors they were now known, but was it all the truth? There was no mention of living gargoyles, which confused the woman a little.  
She turned her television on, trying to change her thoughts. She kept touching the mark on her neck. Soon she'd have to forget all of this and stop trying to find more about things she had no access to…. Like detective Maza told her this morning; some things are meant to stay in the dark.

A small tapping noise was soon heard. Vee frowned, wondering if the sound came from the show on television.  
She tried to ignore it, but it was soon heard again, a bit louder this time; as if someone was knocking on glass. The human turned her gaze to her left, straight to her window and soon let out a short high-pitched scream. She expected to see nothing but darkness, as it was now night time, but her eyes felt upon a red shaped mass looking at her from outside.  
She rushed to her window, opening it and stared at the now familiar creature: Brooklyn.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vee in a startled tone.

The gargoyle looked hesitant and that made the woman realize how over-reactive she was now.

"… Please, uhm, forgive me," she quickly apologized, rubbing her temples. "Come, … I don't want to lose all the heating in my place."

She left some space for the other, letting him get in the best he could through the small window. After closing the improvised entry, Vee kept her eyes glued to the red gargoyle, waiting for him to speak. He was still as tall and imposing as she remembered. And his white hair seemed to bring some strange wisdom in him….

"I wanted to see if you were alright," he began. "I won't stay long, I promise."

Vee raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Why come look after me? Didn't you say that I'm not the first one you have saved?"

"Yes, but you're the first one to care…. You didn't try to chase us away and that alone makes me want to know more about you."

"… Wow, I- I don't know what to say."

She was extremely happy, that was one thing, but on the other hand she was nervous facing a beast such as him.

"Ah- are you thirsty? Hungry?" she proposed with a nervous voice. "Maybe we could talk?"

She tried to sound like a good hostess, but she actually had no idea of what to do.

"Depends what the subject is about," answered Brooklyn, folding his arms.

"What are you exactly? Where are you from?"

The gargoyle's stance seemed to relax a bit. His wings closed on him, covering him like some sort of improvised cape.

"I guess I can't tell you everything," he began. "I can only state that I'm a gargoyle from Scotland."

"Scotland? … You're far from home. How come you're here now?"

Vee went to her couch, gesturing Brooklyn that he could come sit with her. She sensed they would have a lot to talk about.

"I won't go into details, but long ago some of my kind and myself got trapped into a magic spell that turned us to stone forever … until our castle went above the clouds."

Vee smirked: "Well, I guess more details could help, since it sounds rather strange to me. … But I understand; I'm still a stranger to you as you are to me."

"True. … But one day I could call you a friend, if you ever want it."

The human blushed a little, not expecting that answer. She tossed away some hair strands, her mind shifting to another subject.

"I wanted to thank you for last night. … I don't know what would have happened if those men went further in their acts. I was paralyzed, I've never faced a situation like this one."

Brooklyn showed a small smile.

"That's what the others and I are for, to prevent acts like these!"

"Yes, but you are not alone. … I went to the police this morning and told them about what happened. They say assaults like these are getting more frequent and that something is going on among these criminals. You can't stop them all without help."

The red gargoyle let out a fainted growl, shifting his gaze to the ground. He looked somehow defeated.

"I know… there are many wrongs in this world and I wish we could put an end to all of them once and for all."

"Maybe you could ask help from that detective I met, Elisa Maza. She seemed to be onto something, but wouldn't tell…," added Vee in a wondering tone.

The creature's eyes widened a little.

"You know Elisa?"

The woman's mind seemed to click at that simple question.

"Not really, I only met her today, but I guess you do. … And that explains why she asked me so many questions about you guys."

"Elisa was, and still is, our first human friend. She helped us a lot since we're here. … And why did she asked you questions about us?"

Vee was unsure about telling the truth, but she went with it anyway: "I told about your apparition to the police and it probably got to her attention. I didn't mean any harm or something. I guess I didn't really believe myself that gargoyles were real."

"Ah, don't get upset about it!" chuckled Brooklyn. "Many people speak about us on television and newspaper. It's not like we don't know we get many attention these days. … Elisa is a good person, she works really hard for this city and do her best to protect us during the day."

"What happens during the day?"

The gargoyle looked unsure.

"I don't think I should tell you. At least, not for now. I'd have to ask Goliath to meet you before going into details."

The human shivered a bit to that name, without knowing why.

"Who is Goliath?"

"Our clan leader!" answered Brooklyn. "He always knows when people are good or not, it's like a talent. Maybe you could meet him tomorrow!"

"Oh… uh, are you sure? I mean, I would like to but what tells me that I should trust you?"

"You trusted me yesterday and, strangely, I do trust you," he said with a smile. "You're a clever girl, I'll give you that, but what does your heart says?"

Vee grinned at his words.

"It tells me that you're really strange and unpredictable. … But also that I shouldn't be scared. You … intrigue me."

"It is settled then," he added, suddenly getting up. "We will meet tomorrow night, on top of this building."

The woman stayed down, looking up to the gargoyle with eyes as round as plates.

"Woah, I'm not free until nine in the afternoon. … At what time should we meet?"

Brooklyn offered her his hand, getting her up when she hold on to it after some hesitation. He slightly grinned at the sight of the human blushing a little, amused by her whole self.

"When you are ready. Get on this rooftop and we will see you. I'll meet you there, may it be with Goliath or not."

He walked to the window, opening it. Feeling it was now time for goodbyes, Vee took the opportunity to say the last thing on her mind: "I'm glad I got to meet you, Brooklyn…."

The red gargoyle paused for a moment, observing the young woman.

" … You and me both, Vee."

And at that he disappeared into the night, deploying his wings to the city's winds.  
Vee got to her window, looking at the creature glide with grace right to the sky. She couldn't stop smiling, rethinking about this meeting.  
… Some things were sure meant to stay in the dark, but a light was now guiding her through that black mass. And that light was no other than Brooklyn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh, chapter 3 ! Vee finally gets to meet Goliath.**  
**I'm sorry if things seems to go slowly, I tend to begin my stories this way. But I promise things will get more interesting soon :)**  
**By the way, the picture I'm using for this fanfic ''art cover'' is a drawing a dear friend of mine drew months ago. I have a link to the drawing on my profile ! So, yes, you can actually see what Vee looks like :)**  
**Also I have several drawings of her and Brooklyn on my Tumblr blog (username : verothexeno). Feel free to give a look to them !**

* * *

"Brooklyn! I was looking for you."

The red gargoyle had only set foot on the clock tower for a second and Elisa was already seeking out for him.

"We need to talk."

Uh oh. She was probably going to talk about Vee, no doubts.  
Brooklyn tried to play it cool, leaving no place for surprise on his face.

"Heh, alright, go on," he replied.

She went straight to the point: "You need to be more careful when helping people. You can't just go into their house or talk freely about what you are."

"What do you mean?"

Elisa looked unamused.

"Look, a young woman came into our headquarters this morning and she told us that gargoyles helped her last night. She was able to describe you and even knew your name! You don't know who she is and what her intentions might be."

"Hey, I did the right thing, okay?" lightly growled the gargoyle. "She was loosing blood and had troubles standing up. She didn't want to go to the hospital, what else could I do? Leave her alone in that damn alley?"

The woman lifted her hands in defense.

"… I guess I didn't know the whole story. I'm just trying to protect you guys. I have enough troubles during the day, I don't want more during the night."

"I can look out for myself, thanks."

A low thump was then heard, a huge silhouette now standing at Elisa's side.  
Brooklyn instantly recognized Goliath and soon regretted the way he talked to the human.

"You may have done the right thing," he began in a low, rumbling tone. "But a stranger is still a stranger, we have to be careful, Brooklyn."

"And I want you to meet her," rapidly added the young one. "I don't want her to be a stranger anymore… she's not afraid of us, Goliath. I know I can't tell everything to anybody and I said nothing! I saw her again tonight and she agreed on meeting you tomorrow."

"What?"

"Please, I'm not asking for much. If you judge that she's up to no good, I'll leave her alone. … But if you say otherwise…"

"I see."

The large gargoyle approched the other, leaving a hand on his shoulder.

"It is normal to seek friendship in other places. … It is hard to find kindness in this world and this is why I will trust this feeling of yours, for now. I will go with you tomorrow night."

"Goliath, are you sure?" intervened Elisa with a concerned tone.

The leader nodded: "We can't hide ourselves forever. We need allies, friends, in this cruel world. If we refuse to open ourselves to the city, how else are we going to know more about it and its people?"

The woman looked down, defeated.

"You're right. … I don't even know why I'm trying to contain you all."

Goliath lifted her chin up, showing a soft smile.

"Because you are a good person, Elisa. You care for this clan and its safety. If you want, you can accompany us."

The human replied with the same smile: "I guess I can do that before going to work."

* * *

Rain was pouring that night over Manhattan, making things hard to see at this time of the day.  
Vee was standing on the apartment building's rooftop, wearing a now soaked with rain trenchcoat, even though she was holding an umbrella above her head. She almost regretted this upcoming meeting, mostly fearing to catch a cold than to see the gargoyles.  
What was Brooklyn doing? Maybe he cancelled everything because of the rain? There's no way he could see anything with this damned weather!  
The young woman sighed, looking at the sky one last time. She was about to head inside when she heard someone talking through the rain:

"Wait, Vee, I'm here!"

The red gargoyle landed near her, his whole self completely wet.

"Brooklyn! I was wondering if you would come or not! The weather's horrible, we shouldn't stay outside."

"… Do you have enough room for us all?" he questionned, gesturing towards a larger silhouette holding a smaller, more human, one.

Vee gasped at the sight. She guessed the bigger gargoyle to be Goliath. He was tall and muscular, his skin tone of a soft lavender color, contrasting with the dark brown of his long hair. The woman was then surprised to see the detective Elisa Maza, the cop she saw the day before at the police station. Although she knew the woman was friend with the gargoyles, Vee didn't expect her to be here tonight.

"Uh, I- I'll try to make space," she replied in an uneasy tone.

* * *

Getting them inside the building wasn't that much of a hard task as no other humans could be seen in the building's alleys at this hour of the night. But when Vee got to her place with the trio, she knew she had a bad idea about taking this apartment.  
Goliath's head was almost touching the ceiling, his imposing frame taking much place.  
Water was dripping from the group, a clear signal for Vee to go fetch towels and hand one to each, including herself.  
She invited them to sit down, then going to her small kitchen and make water boil in a kettle.

She was scared. So scared. She didn't expect Goliath to be THAT imposing. And to see Elisa here too, she feared of being arrested for no apparent reasons. Brooklyn was a welcomed sight, but now that the others were here too, she knew everything was real and that her world was changing for something far more grandiose than she expected.  
After asking her guests if they wanted something to drink – Elisa a coffee, Goliath some tea (which surprised Vee) and Brooklyn nothing – the young woman finally came back with her own drink in hands, tea too, and stood silently, her hands slightly shaking. Some hot water was falling on the ground, making her gasp when some fell on her foot. She gulped, not sure about what to say.

"You seem awfully stressed," began the lavender gargoyle in a low voice.

That remark made the human jump a little, trying to steady her hands.

"I-I'm sorry, I just … I guess I didn't know what to expect," mumbled Vee in a nervous tone.

"Heh, relax," added Elisa playfully, leaving a hand on the other's shoulder. "Nobody's going to bite you."

She was probably right.

"Where to begin?" wondered the young woman.

"Tell them your name and where you're from, that should be a good start!" answered Brooklyn with a soft smile, encouraging the human.

Vee was grateful for the red gargoyle to be here with her. Even if it was only their third meeting, she already felt at ease around him.  
She calmed her thoughts, looking at Goliath with a heart-warming smile, presenting herself as she would for any stranger:

"My name is Véronique, although most people call me Vee. I am from Québec, in Canada."

"What is your business here in New York?" rapidly questionned Elisa.

"She's a musician!" Brooklyn said with enthusiasm. "She travels to many places and she plays that strange instrument … a saxophone, if I recall?"

Vee let out a small laugh: "Correct. But I haven't really travelled to many places. It's my first time getting out of my country for musical affairs. I got a contract asking me to play here with the New York philharmonic orchestra in December. … I'm a soloist for one of their pieces."

"What kind of music do you play?" asked Goliath calmly.

"Mostly classical. I have studied in that domain for over ten years. I also sing, if asked for it."

The lavender gargoyle sipped his tea, somewhat pleased with that answer.

"I think we will get along very well."

"What do you plan on doing after meeting the gargoyles?" asked the detective again.

"… Nothing?" replied Vee, somehow confused. "I didn't even expect to meet their leader tonight! I mean, three nights before I had no idea gargoyles existed and even were alive in this world. What would I obtain by revealing their existence? Fame? Money? … I'm sorry detective, but I have everything I ever wanted in life."

"What if someone threatened you for informations or offered you something you ever wished for?"

"… I do not easily betray my friends, detective. I believe everything happens for a reason. My meeting with Brooklyn wasn't probably by mere chance. For all my life I've believed in things that we couldn't see or thought non-existing. Life has finally offered me a chance to prove myself that all my dreams weren't in vain.

"Quite a lunatic," joked Elisa.

"Mostly an opportunist!" replied Vee. "I see this meeting as a new experience in life, a way to learn more about the world surrounding us. Our life is a symphony that needs to be written down not only by ourselves but with the help of others."

Goliath hummed a low sound of approbation.

"You speak with wisdom, Véronique. Without Elisa's help, my clan and I would have been long dead by the hand of our ennemy. We've also met other people along the way that helped us discover more about ourselves. It is thanks to the humans that we have finally discovered our true purpose; to protect those in need. This city is our castle…"

Vee smiled, a bit surprised by that answer. Goliath now seemed more serene to the human. Yes he was muscular and tall, but he now looked like a patient, strong, guiding figure that seemed to have experienced many situations in life. He looked like a real leader … who was now sitting on Vee's couch, holding a cup of tea.

Brooklyn cut the small silence hovering the place: "… So, what do you think of her?"

"I won't say anything for the moment, except that I don't feel her as a threat," answered the other gargoyle. "I think I have heard enough."

"That didn't last long," commented Elisa with a slight surprise.

"You're heading back into that rain?" asked Vee with concern.

"There is no other choice and Elisa needs to get to work," answered the lavender gargoyle, standing up once again. "… This will not be our first and only meeting, Véronique. In fact, I have to say I'm glad Brooklyn found you. He'll finally have a … quieter influence in his life."

The red one frowned, knowing the leader was talking about his adventurous attitude.  
Goliath extended his hand to Vee to conclude their meeting. The young woman shyly put her small hand in his, surprised by his delicacy.

"Until we meet again. And hopefully it will be in a more … open space."

Vee repressed a laugh: "Yes, sorry about the place. New York apartments are not the best!"

Elisa took a last look at her before exiting the place with the larger gargoyle. She was smiling softly, her attitude clearly changed since yesterday morning.

"… If you ever need to talk about things, you know where to find me," she said. "Oh and thanks for the coffee."

The door finally closed, giving a chance for Vee to finally sigh and fall down on her couch.  
What a night!

"Well that went better than I expected."

The human jumped, her gaze soon meeting the source of the voice; Brooklyn still sitting on the couch, by her side.

"Oh dear! I was so focused on Goliath that I didn't see you were still here…."

"Don't worry, I can be really quiet at times, it's perfectly normal. … I would prefer to wait for the rain to calm down a bit before heading out, if that's okay with you."

Vee smiled: "I wouldn't mind at all, friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh, sorry for the long wait ! I had some sort of writer's block at some point. **  
**I was reworking a lot on the timeline and plot.**  
**I got a question asking if the story took place after the Goliath Chronicles. And my answer is no ! It starts at the episode Protection (which will be seen in this chapter) and will go on to The Hunter's Moon.**  
**Maybe I'll do a sequel after, but that remains to be seen ;)**

**The next chapter might be smaller, so probably this fanfic will get updated faster xD**

* * *

Since her meeting with Goliath, Vee saw her nights with Brooklyn become more fruitful with informations. He had told her about how they turn to stone during the day, most of their adventures involving Demona, the Pack, MacBeth, doctor Sevarius, the mutates and various villains. And, finally, how they were able to break out of the Magus' spell, thanks to the infamous David Xanatos.  
According to Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway – meeting the two latter again on some occasions – the man had been the source of many of their problems and his goals were often executed for his own personal gain and desire to overthrow the gargoyles.  
Vee could understand that the gargoyles would get many enemies, but for one of them to actually want to destroy them, she had difficulties to understand the motives.  
For the following week she continued her studies at the library, researching the most she could about mythical creatures and such. … If stone creatures could turn to life in this world, what about all the others? Had all the fantasy tales of mankind been records of real-life events? She wanted to be prepared in any eventuality, even if it wasn't really relevant to her life.  
But little did she know that her interests would bring her insecurities.  
As the week went on, she felt gazes on her back and had the impression that some people were following her. Was she getting paranoid because of the gangs activities going on around? Probably. It wasn't only happening at night, but also during the day, which only amplified her fear.  
She needed protection.  
She needed to seek Elisa and tell her about her worries. Maybe criminals were amplifying their activities, maybe it was even those three men who harassed her on that fateful night and they were trying to get their revenge. … Of course she could ask Brooklyn to kick their asses again, but this time human laws had to take charge of things. The city was becoming unsafe for pretty much everyone around and Vee knew she couldn't wait for something to happen. She had to take a part into the action.

That night, instead of going straight to her apartment, the young woman was heading towards the police station in hopes she could find the detective. But as soon as she got near the entrance, she was harshly pushed away, a woman rapidly making her way down the few stairs leading to the doors. Vee recognized the person as Elisa. … She was puzzled for a second, but didn't wait more before going after the detective.

"Elisa, wait, I wanted to see you!"

The black haired woman hardly looked at her, still walking straight forward on the sidewalk.

"Please! I need help!" continued Vee, finally reaching her and leaving a hand on Elisa's shoulder.

The detective's reaction was quick, spinning around and blocking the musician on a nearby wall. Her face and body language screamed anger, but her voice was a whole different thing as she spoke quickly in a hushed tone: "We can't talk right now. I'm on an undercover mission. I need you out of the way."

"But-"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, … if all goes well."

Elisa released her, pushing her slighlty out of the way.

"Now get out of my way!" she added, her voice stern and somehow intimidating.

She continued her way, not even turning back to see the other's shocked expression.  
An undercover mission? Probably related to those thugs' activities.  
… If she couldn't get help from Elisa, her last hope was then in Brooklyn and the others. It wasn't probably the best choice, but it was all she could think of. Maybe the gargoyles have too heard about the things going on lately on the streets.  
Maybe Vee had to stay home until everything was finally over.  
… No, that was a very selfish thought. She had to take action, she had to help!  
As she was walking on her way home, she acknowledged the presence of a car slowly following her, finally braking when she stopped. The window from the passenger's side rolled down, revealing the presence of a man on the driver's seat. He looked rather tall and built, the seriousness of his face highly contrasting with his frame. He had blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind large glasses.

"Miss Véronique Lavoie, I presume?" began the stranger.

Vee hesitated before answering: "… Yes, may I help you?"

"I have been asked by Mr. Xanatos himself to seek out for you and bring you before him for a meeting."

At Xanatos' mention, the young woman was already on her guards.

"Why would I follow you? I don't even know you."

"An expected answer. And for that I must insist that you come with me or you might soon regret it."

Vee waved her hand in annoyance, continuing her walk: "I am not interested. You can tell your boss I have nothing to do with him."

"_Au contraire_, I believe your new discovery gives you a common interest with Mr. Xanatos…"

She froze, finally getting what that man was talking about. She returned near the car, observing the stranger with a frown.

"… Only a meeting?"

"Yes."

"No secrets? No evil plans?"

"I don't think it is Mr. Xanatos' style."

Vee opened the car's door, sitting on the passenger's seat. She looked at the blonde man another time: "Not from what I've heard…. Go on, I'll meet Xanatos."

The vehicule went on its way, leaving the woman in silence and wondering if she had made the right choice.

* * *

For the first time Vee laid eyes on the eyrie building and was completely amazed by its height and structure. It was easily the tallest building in New York and at the very end of it, like a cherry on top of a sunday, was that castle Wyvern Brooklyn once told her about.  
She was very excited at the idea of finally seeing the place but really not looking forward to meeting Xanatos.  
She heard so many bad things about the man that she had difficulties trying to clear her thoughts and bring a blank canva before her eyes. What could he possibly want from her? How could he know about her knowing the gargoyles?  
She followed the blonde man into the building, climbing in an elevator and waiting for the long ride to come to an end and finally reveal the antique look of the castle. She mouthed a silent 'wow', getting a good view of the interior. Most of the original stone walls had stayed and medieval-looking furnitures and tapisteries were decorating the rooms. Vee couldn't help but smile at the beauty of this ancient structure, somehow amazed that Xanatos could keep pretty much of its glory intact.  
The duo went through some corridors, finally stopping at a door. The man gave three knocks, finally opening it.

"Mr. Xanatos, your requested guest has arrived," he said.

"Excellent, Owen, bring her in."

The assistant stepped inside, leaving space for Vee to enter. When the young woman went in, she could already sense the excentricity of that rich man, his office arranged in a way that made it look like it was right off from a movie.  
A large window giving an excellent view to the city, dimmed lights accentuating the man's profile and various electronic apparels encased in a nearby wall. David Xanatos was a powerful man that knew he could obtain anything at any cost.

"Please, take a seat," he offered.

Vee was on her guards, clearly unsure about the man's intentions.  
Even though she knew about his past schemes against the gargoyles, she had to confess that he had quite a good look, which probably helped him charm many people in his plans. His skin was tanned, his mysterious charm amplified with his obscure eyes. His brown hair were long and held in a low ponytail, a beard on his chin bringing out more his maturity.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I had you brought here," continued Xanatos. "I can assure you I mean no harm in this meeting. … I am simply a man who likes to be updated in many spheres of his life."

"I've heard a lot of things about you," replied Vee with a neutral tone.

"And so did I…. Some sources came to me stating that a new figure could be seen with the gargoyles. With some easy researches I was able to pinpoint who you are and I must say that I was slightly impressed and even surprised. … Didn't know the gargoyles had taste in music."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"We don't need to play games, my sources saw you multiple times with them and I have the rights to access library records; you studied them."

"I got rescued by some of them, that's all you need to know," answered Vee, still on the defensive.

"Probably. But something confuses me. Why try to befriend them?"

He got up, facing his large window.

"What are the benefits?" he continued. "Unless you reveal their existence to scientists, or even the army, I don't see what's the point in developping a friendship with them. … Maybe you're hiding something."

Vee looked concerned, but she couldn't retain her question: "Do you have many friends, Mr. Xanatos?"

The man let out a small laugh, totally not expecting this from his guest. He turned around, showing a smirk.

"Friends are a weakness in this world, dear Véronique. I do not need to be concerned about the well-being of others when I have to tend to my own. … True, I might be clueless about the concept of friendship, but I know how to make good alliances when the time comes. And this is why you're here."

The young woman frowned, her arms crossing before her chest.

"I will not betray the gargoyles for your benefit."

"No, of course not! You seem to be the kind and loyal type of person. … But you also look very resourceful and quite intelligent. I saw your reports from back in Canada and some people called you like some sort of prodigy. You excel in litterature, music, science and had a knack for mythology. I need someone like you for my upcoming project."

"… I'm listening," added Vee, unsure.

Xanatos got a remote out of his desk. When he clicked on a button, a world map appeared on the screen encased in the wall, small red dots soon coming into life at various places. The woman got up, looking at the picture closely. Mexico, Scotland, United Kingdom, France, those were some of the several places pinned down.

"The gargoyles woke something in me, a strange new hobby I might say," he began. "For several months I have been tracking rumors, newsfeed and any information available about strange phenomenons or … the apparition of strange creatures. Monsters of legends, to specify. I want to track them down and 'update' those legends. The old texts and books are outdated. With today's technology we could be able to achieve so much more."

"And what if those legends are only meant to stay as legends? You can't force them to come out into the light and show them to everybody."

"I never said anything about showing them to the world, but to change all the written information. I need your expertise to catalogue those monsters and regroup them in some sort of almanach."

Vee let out a soft laugh: "Mr. Xanatos, I must inform you that I prefer writing in French. If you'd want to read my notes, you wouldn't understand unless you learn my language."

"There's no problems, my assistant, Owen, will translate anything you will write."

She glanced and the blonde man.

"… Your assistant seems full of surprises," she mumbled.

"Let's just say he knows a lot of things," smiled David. "So, are you in?"

Vee slightly shook her head: "I- I can't accept. I heard such bad things about you that I don't see why I should embark in this project with a man like you."

"A man like me? Oh, dear, you're hurting my feelings," mocked Xanatos. "The gargoyles may have their opinion, but that doesn't make it yours. They are angered at me because I'm living in their home and I tried to surpass them. Fortunately for them, though, I moved on to something else. They can continue to peacefully live their life full of action and justice for all I care, they are out of my grasp. … I know it will probably take time for me to gain your trust and that's why I will propose you to work for me for some time, see who I really am."

"And for what purpose a man as rich as yourself would need someone like me? To clean your dishes?"

"For music, of course! I wouldn't want to waste your talents. I know you are rehearsing for a concert in December, but in the meantime I could ask for your services in some events, little soirées even. I heard that your singing voice can be really soothing."

Vee sighed. She couldn't say no to money, especially if it could be easily made. She knew she was getting low on her savings and that she would need to find a job one day or another. That was a fabulous opportunity, but her mind wouldn't stop making her feel guitly and bring the gargoyles up. How could she do this? How could she hide this? … Was their friendship really that valuable over her own life?  
It was with small disgust that she shook hands with Xanatos, agreeing to his proposition. She had no other choices…  
She was finally set free, Owen escorting her to the elevator and offering to bring her back to her apartment. Once again she couldn't refuse, knowing it would be a long walk.  
She was silent for most of the ride, still wondering why she accepted the deal.

* * *

She didn't bother about opening the lights and simply sat down on her couch, letting out a long sigh. She put a hand to her face, taking her glasses out first, and rubbed her temples.  
When she first came to New York, she sure expected weird things to happen, like seeing crazy hobos … but not to discover living gargoyles and be proposed to a ridiculous encyclopedia project by one of the richest man alive.  
Still she couldn't believe what he had proposed to her. How could she catalog all those myths? How could she find them? Maybe Xanatos had ways, but for now she had no high expectations.

"Hey Vee!" called a muffled voice outside.

The young woman slighlty jumped, rapidly putting her glasses back on and looked straight at the window. She found Lexington there, waving at her with a smile on his face.  
Getting up to the window, she opened it and greeted the small gargoyle with a soft smile.

"Lexington! Are you alone?"

"No, Brooklyn is on the rooftop. Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure, I could use some fresh air… I'm coming in a minute."

She closed the window, the creature climbing back to the top of the building.  
She would have a hard time trying to act normal after such an event, but knew she could really use the distraction right now.  
Putting her coat once again, she climbed the stairs of the building to get to its rooftop. When she opened the door, a gust of wind greeted her, trying to wash her thoughts away. She couldn't help but smile at the current, her ageless friend.

"You came home late tonight," broke Brooklyn's voice.

Vee came near the two gargoyles, her smile still on: "I had some things to attend to, it's nothing important. … Broadway's not with you guys?"

"No," answered Lexington. "He and Goliath flew off earlier tonight. They seemed to be following Elisa for some reason. Maybe a meeting?"

The young woman remembered the detective's behavior when she tried to ask for her help.

"I met her before she left the police station," added the human. "She seemed tensed and angry. She also said she was on an undercover mission … I think it's related to the street gangs activities going on lately."

"Do you think we should find her? Maybe she needs help," said the red gargoyle.

"No, personally I don't want to get mixed up in police affairs and thugs are not really the kind of people I want to see right now…"

"Someone's giving you trouble?"

Vee was surprised by Brooklyn's tone, like he was already willing to protect the woman from anyone pestering her. She was strangely glad for having such a friend.

"I just felt followed for a couple of days but I'm fine now."

"Things do began to tense lately with street gangs," said Lexington thoughtfully. "Since we met you a lot of small shops were robbed and more people got harrassed on the streets. Maybe there's a fight for power of something."

Vee rubbed her arms, feeling somehow uneasy. Oh how she loved cities…

"I really hope Elisa is onto something. I just wish this hell would end once and for all. This city is a nightmare."

"Are we part of the nightmare?" teased Brooklyn.

"Yes, I mean, no! Because, you know, you live in this city and- … ah forget it" mumbled Vee. "I'm not used to this kind of place. I used to live in a peaceful and small city where everyone knew eachothers. Sure there was some problems from time to time, but it could be stopped fast. I've seen cities like this one, but still less savage than here. … It's hard for me to say this, but I miss my home, I miss my country."

The red gargoyle left a hand on her shoulder.

"… Don't worry, we know how you feel," he said with compassion in his voice. "We miss our home, our time and our people. If possible I would get out of this shithole, but it's easier said than done."

"Brooklyn, watch your tongue!" scolded the green one.

"Oh, sorry if I harmed your pure little ears," replied Brooklyn with sarcasm.

The woman let out a small laugh, always amused by the gargoyles witty banters.

"I'm glad you're here guys though, it always makes me feel less alone in this jungle."

"It's always fun to know you have friends you can count on!"

Lexington's cheerful tone pinched Vee's heart. She kept thinking about her meeting with Xanatos and that did nothing else but make her feel unworthy of their trust. Her hands fell again on her arms., shivering not only because of the cold wind, but also from the stress building inside her.

"Is everything alright?" asked the white haired one. "You seem kind of distant tonight."

"I just had a rough day, forgive me," Vee answered with a false smile. "… I should probably go back into my apartment and get some sleep, I have a lot of things to do tomorrow too."

"Glad we could talk though! Are you free tomorrow night?"

The human arched an eyebrow, looking at Brooklyn.

"Like any other nights. Why?"

"Ah, surprise," he replied with a mischievous look.

* * *

"Are you sure she's the right one?"

"Yes sir, I didn't need to stay for long at her side to feel the rush of the spirit. It is dormant for now, I guess distressful events could bring it to light, though it is only a hypothesis for now."

"Excellent."

Xanatos was facing his large window once more, clearly satisfied of his new discovery.

"… Imagine all of what could be accomplished with a being such as hers."

"I'd have to warn you, Mr. Xanatos, her kind is not easy to control," added Owen.

"Don't worry Owen … I know how to be patient."


	5. Chapter 5

8U aah sorry for the long wait ! A lot of things are happening this summer for me ! Also I've started re-writing an old fanfiction of mine from another fandom, so right now I'm on two projects.. (Also I'm a slow writer, forgive me)  
Also, I'll have to say it AGAIN but this fanfiction is **not** happening after Goliath's Chronicles. It began near the episode ''Protection'' and will end at the episode ''Hunter's Moon'' :)  
I can't wait to write the next chapter, it might be longer too :O !

* * *

A loud buzz awoke Vee, making her jump out of her bed in a hurry and get to the intercom that was a communicator to the main entrance.

"Yes?" she asked, still trying to wake her mind.

"Vee, it's me, Elisa," cracked the speaker. "I'm here, as I promised."

"… Get in."

She pushed a button, allowing the door downstair to unlock. Soon she heard footsteps approaching.  
Vee tried to arrange herself, still in her pajamas and her hair were all over the place.  
She didn't wait to open her door, revealing the black haired woman on the other side, about to knock. The detective rapidly observed the other, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Am I coming at a bad time?"

"No, I was about to wake up, don't worry," replied Vee, invinting the woman in. "I just had a rough night yesterday."

"Yeah about that, I really wanted to apologize," added Elisa. "Last night we hit pretty hard on Tony Dracon and his gang. He was trying to get all the small shops around to pay him for 'protection' since all the other street gangs are acting pretty rough lately. With Goliath and Broadways' help, things went faster than I expected."

Vee nodded: "It's alright, I guess I just wanted to share my insecurities. … Ever since I met the gargoyles, I've been feeling like I'm followed day and night."

"You could have went in the station and ask for help from any other officer, we don't bite!"

The young woman ruffled her hair, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah … but I wouldn't know how to word things: Hey hi, I feel followed because I met some gargoyle creatures? … My second choice were the gargoyles but I didn't know where to find them until Lexington and Brooklyn landed on my roof last night."

"… I see."

Elisa seemed to think, slowly pacing the apartment.  
She finally sighed in desesperation, conceding to some thought: "I guess I have no other choices now; I have to show you where they live. Regarding your situation, I could probably make an exception."  
She approached the brunette, pointing her finger in some accusative way.

"But you have to promise that you will never lead strangers to that place or talk about it. If something bad ever happen to them, I will know who to blame and you won't like it!"

Vee slightly lifted her hands as a surrender.

"Hey, don't worry. I only wish the best for them."

The detective showed a small smile, patting the other's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Alright. Meet me in front of the police station before the sun sets."

* * *

Vee shivered against the cold wind blowing on this early evening. She was happy she thought about bringing a scarf, her black trenchcoat not being enough against the elements raging on.  
Like agreed, she arrived near the station, patiently waiting for Elisa to show up.  
Her thoughts went back and forth to the events of last night, wondering if she was doing the right thing by hiding the fact she had meet Xanatos. She knew if she told Elisa, the woman would forbid her from ever seeing the gargoyles again. And Goliath … Vee trembled once again, thinking about that colossus getting angry.  
Why did she accept? Why was she doing all of this?

"Hi Vee!"

Elisa's voice woke the woman out of her thoughts. She forced a smile, greeting the detective.

"I hope we don't have to walk too far, this wind is horrible," shivered Vee.

"Don't worry, we're heading inside the station!"

The young woman was puzzled, but followed the other without hesitation. Elisa stayed close, speaking in a fast and hushed tone: "They are living above the station, in the clock tower. The only way to get in is to access a ladder that is hiding in a janitor closet."

"Wow that's, uh … creative?"

"It's the only place I could think of for them. I don't have to worry about where they are or if they are in danger during the day. … Let's say it saves me a lot of stress."

"I can imagine. But what if other officers find the place?" questionned Vee, slightly glancing around them as they were walking through the station.

"Hey Elisa, who's that? A new recruit?"

Both women turned around, their eyes landing on a red haired man. Elisa looked relieved, leaving a hand on Vee's shoulder to apease the situation and introduce her to the newcomer.

"No Matt, here's Vee. She and I has … friends in common. I was simply showing something to her. Sometimes she'll come here to wait for me and she'll know where to wait."

The man seemed to realize something: "Oh, ok, right! Don't worry, I'll remember that. See you later then."

After he left, Vee kept looking at the detective with a perplexed look, wondering about this Matt and his sudden understanding. Elisa chuckled, still leading the way.

"Matt knows about the gargoyles, if you're wondering," she finally said. "He's my partner and had no other choice but to meet the guys at some point. You can trust him."

She opened a door, the closet she was talking about earlier, and urged the other inside. Going further, Elisa pulled a chord, revealing a ladder before them. She gestured the younger woman to climb, soon following and making sure to close the path behind them.  
Vee's next sight left her speechless, discovering the clock tower's interior. Some furniture were installed here and there, such as a couch, a television and a refrigerator, but most of the place had kept its antique charm. Many wooden logs were near the ceiling, holding up some clock mechanisms in place. But what attracted the woman more was the huge cadran, glowing softly of a yellowish color. The clock hands were immobile but still very impressive.  
Elisa brought her to a door carved into the cadran's bottom, leading to a large balcony with a view on the city. The wind once again caught up to Vee. She shivered, not only from the cold, but from the magnificent view she now had; the sun slowly falling down in the distance and tall buildings dotting the horizon around them. She approached the stone edge, looking down with awe.  
They were very high and for once she felt safe…

Vee turned around to Elisa, but her eyes locked on a statue beside her which strangely resembled someone she knew.  
Observing it in details, she gasped, finally recognizing the sculpture as being Brooklyn. He was holding himself in a threatening manner, arms up and ready to roar. Vee backed up, falling on Elisa who got a hold of her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, they always like to look menacing when they sleep," she explained.

The brunette looked around, seeing more of the statues near the edge. She also recognized Lexington, Broadway and Goliath, but she couldn't place any names on two other ones.

"Looks like the sun's finally disappearing," pointed the detective. "We better back up a little or we'll receive stone on us."

Vee didn't understand, although she followed the other.  
But as soon as the last ray of light went away, strange cracking noises rose. The human girl could see the stone envelopping the gargoyles rapidly fissuring, suddenly exploding and letting the night creatures free to growl and roar. Vee knew she jumped at the sudden move and hoped the other didn't notice it.

"Hey look! Elisa's here and she brought Vee," happily announced Broadway as he turned towards the clock's entrance.

He, Brooklyn and Lexington got to the young woman, cleary glad of her presence. Goliath, for his part, got near Elisa, asking her if this was a good idea. She simply stated that she could be trusted and managed to explain a bit of Vee's insecurities.

The brunette shared the same enjoyment as the gargoyles, relieved to finally know where she could find them in times of need. She couldn't continue her discussion for long as a large mass suddenly pounced her to the ground, dog noises filling Vee's ears. She let out a small scream of fear, finally seeing the author of this impulsive action to be a massive gargoyle with a dog-like demeanor. He was smelling her, growling a bit, until he landed a lick on her cheek.  
A hand got a hold of the beast, freeing the woman.

"Get off this lass Bronx, ye numpty dog," rose an old male voice.

Vee got up with Brooklyn's help, her gaze finally meeting the elder gargoyle. He was of a brownish color with white hair and beard. He wore more clothes, unlike the others, and had a sword hanging to his side. But his most defining feature was the scar on his left eye, leaving it veiled in a gold color, probably blinding him. And next to him was the blue feral gargoyle, standing on four legs like a dog. He was massive, almost like a bulldog, but seemed much more agile and fast.  
The old one extended a hand to the human, as a form of greeting.

"It's good to finally meet ye, lass. The boys kept talkin' about ye, especially Brooklyn."

"Oh really?" answered Vee in an amused tone, slightly glancing at the red gargoyle with a smile. The concerned one avoided her eyes, probably blushing a bit under his crimson tone.

She shook the brown's gargoyle's hand.

"The name's Hudson," he continued, then gestured at the dog-like gargoyle beside him. "And this doofus is Bronx."

"Pleasure to meet you, you can call me Vee."

"Don't be too harsh on Bronx, he was just curious," tried to defend Lexington.

"Ye don't push a lass to the ground, it's rude!" explained the elder.

Bronx let out some saddened growls, as if trying to apologize, which brought Vee to pat his head: "Don't worry, boy, you just got me scared for a moment."

"I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry for some breakfast," commented Broadway afterward.

Lexington cheered, following his rookery brother inside the tower, same for Hudson and Bronx.  
Vee felt Brooklyn's hand on her arm, gesturing her that he wanted to talk to her alone for a moment. They got near the stone edge, the human noticing they were now alone, Goliath and Elisa probably off to another place. She glanced back down another time, getting new chills from the intense height.

"Are you afraid of heights?" asked the red gargoyle.

The question surprised Vee, but she smiled when looking back at him.

"No, I've been in planes and high places before. I love it, in fact."

"I'm glad Elisa decided to bring you here, it'll give us more time for my proposition!"

The woman quirked an eyebrow, still wondering what he had in mind since last night. She could see the softest smile appear on her friend's face, taking her hand with caution, as if she was fragile.

"Wanna try gliding?"

Vee's eyes suddenly widened, a large smile coming to her face: "Seriously? … I thought you would never propose."

"Never propose?" replied the monster with amusement. "Sorry for being polite and not impose you something extreme at our first meeting!"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you," added the woman with a small laugh. "… In fact I'm glad you're asking me this, I've been thinking about it for some time."

Brooklyn looked slightly surprised: "Really? You're not scared I might drop you or something?"

"I don't see why, I trust you, Brooklyn."

Vee was sincere, placing her hand on the gargoyle's arm as a sign of acceptance and affection. The monster soon showed a mischievous look.

"You'll have to climb on my back then."

"… Why not carry me the way Goliath does for Elisa?"

"Heh, it's less fun. Come on! You said you trust me and, truly, it will be the best way for both of us."

His overconfidence somehow helped Vee in her decision to follow him on the balcony's edge.  
The wind got stronger at that point, making her gasp and grab the gargoyle's arm to steady herself. She let out a nervous laugh, blushing at her new proximity with the creature. Brooklyn soon expanded his wings, offering the woman his back.  
Vee shyly climbed, firmly embracing Brooklyn at the base of his neck right after. She couldn't help but catch his smell, noticing scents of earth and rain.  
The red gargoyle adjusted the human's legs on his waist, closer to his hips. He wanted to feel her entirely and realize that it wasn't a dream.  
Facing the open space before him, he smirked while looking at Vee another time.

"Hang on tight, sweetie."

"I'm already hanging on tig-aaaaAAAAAHH!"

She couldn't finish her sentence that the gargoyle jumped into the air, extending his wings with force. Vee stopped her screaming when she finally got a good look at the world below them, but the gargoyle began some maneuvers, making the scenery spin.

"Stop or I'll be sick!" was able to blurt out Vee as some ultimate plea.

Brooklyn steadied himself with a laugh: "Afraid already?"

"No, but I think my stomach is! Please slow down or you won't like it."

The human soon felt the other slowing his pace, the wind less likely to rush into her ears. She lifted her gaze to the horizon, seeing the sky-scrapers towering around their position. She felt Brooklyn's muscles flex at each of his movements, getting to the best angles he could only to avoid upsetting Vee.  
A smile soon crepted on the woman's face, exclaiming her satisfaction. She finally felt free, above every atrocities of this city! She didn't hold back herself, nuzzling the gargoyle's neck and whispering a "thank you" and "that's amazing".  
Brooklyn seemed to stiffen a bit at the human's gesture and was glad she couldn't see his face.

* * *

They were next sitting on a building's edge, laughing while making up silly stories about the passerbys down below.  
Vee started shivering against the cold, her hands rubbing her arms. But soon she felt one of Brooklyn's wing covering her, like a cloak, bringing her closer to him. She smiled and sighed, observing the urban landscape shining like the night sky filled with stars.

"… Thank you again, Brooklyn," she began. "It meant a lot to me, you know?"

"You don't regret the stomach ache?" he asked in a playful tone.

"A bit, but that's not the point! … For a long time I wanted to touch the sky in a certain way and you helped me. It was truly amazing to see the world from your point of view."

"Hopefully tonight won't be the first and last time!"

Vee's smile faded, looking uneasy. Her meeting with Xanatos was still a heavy burden in her heart. And to think she was considerating an alliance with that man…. She wondered how could she be worthy of the gargoyle's trust and friendship. Brooklyn's voice broke her thoughts: "Hey are you alright? Since last night you seem kind of distant…"

The woman sighed again, rubbing her arms once more and looking away.

"… I did something I'm not really proud of."

One of the gargoyle's talons came under her chin, gently turning her back to him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? We're friends and that's what friends do…"

Vee tried to smile, but it was a broken one. She scooted away from Brooklyn, taking some steps on the building's rooftop.

"It's not important, we don't need to talk about it."

The red one approached her, looking concerned.

"Judging by the way you react I'd have to say otherwise. … Don't you trust me enough for that?"

The human brought her hands to her temples. That was her problem; she trusted him so much, she didn't want to lose all of it. But when his hand touched her shoulder, she exploded: "I met Xanatos last night. There, are you happy?"

They both froze, eyes locked on eachothers.

"… Wait, what? Why?" began Brooklyn. "Did he take you by force?" he ended with a slight growl in his voice.

"No, his assistant, Owen, got to me and asked me to go meet Xanatos. … I had no other choice, they know I know you guys and Owen said they would do horrible things to you all if I didn't come."

Her voice was shaking, obviously scared of what would be the gargoyle's reaction.  
One of Brooklyn's hand got to the woman's cheek, his thumb slowly stroking it.

"Oh Vee, please, you don't have to worry about us. We know how to handle that guy…."

"But when I got there, Xanatos said he didn't care about you all anymore," added Vee. "… He had a proposition for me."

The creature's gesture stopped, frowning: "What did he has to say?"

The human girl gently took the other's arm extended to her and lowered it, keeping his hand in hers.

"He talked about a project. I'm not sure if I want to take part in it, I'm still undecided. But for now he proposed a job for me which only consists of singing to various soirées of his. It's maybe not much, but I can still try."

"Are you out of your mind? Any projects or propositions made by that man always lead to something aweful!" replied Brooklyn in a harsh tone. "Next thing you'll know is that he'll either try some experiment on you or fool you to do something against your nature. That man is foul and can't be trusted."

"You may have your opinion, but that doesn't make it mine," quoted the woman with equal intensity.

She remembered Xanatos saying the same thing when speaking about the gargoyles' hate towards him.  
She hated herself for a moment, but knew it was right.

"Vee, please, try to understand," pleaded the red one. "I'm trying to save you some troubles."

"And I'm trying to help myself. I'll need to make money soon, my personal funds are getting low and I certainly don't want to live on the streets. Xanatos came to me with a solution that suits my needs and passions, I won't let it slip away."

She couldn't look at him as he was observing her intently. She felt like she was backstabbing him and it only made her want to cry.

"Please, let me see what he really wants," she continued, her voice shaking with renewed force. "I promise I'll go away if there's something wrong. … Please don't tell the others."

Brooklyn sighed: "Come here…"

He brought the human to him, hugging her tenderly and wrapping his wings around her. It felt weird for a moment to have her that close, but at the same time it felt like the correct thing to do.  
For her part, Vee appreciated the gesture, closing her eyes and feeling the gargoyle's warm skin against her cheek and body. Her emotions were overflowing and she tried her best to retain them.

"… Please, don't leave me alone," she whispered.

The gargoyle growled softly: "I won't. You're my friend, Vee, and I will protect you. … I'm not really fond of this situation, but I will support you. Simply promise me that you'll be careful."

"For you, yes."

Brooklyn sighed, wondering how he could stay calm to such news. It would be hard to hide this from the clan, but looking at Vee and holding her close … he knew he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't be truly angry at her either since she had her reasons, but would she be strong enough against Xanatos' strong influence?  
He released the human, still keeping one of her hands in his.

"Come, I'll take you home…"

After she nodded, the gargoyle took her bridal style, making both of them blush slightly. He took some steps to the edge, finally jumping and deploying his wings against the city's currents.  
This time Vee couldn't detach her gaze from him, truly grateful for the friendship she had found in him. He was the first, and if not only, good thing she had discovered in this city and hoped it would never end.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain was heavily falling on the city, creating a cacophony of sounds whenever it touched buildings or various structures.  
The red beast was still keeping his watch over the streets, ignoring the harsh temperature, his breath creating small clouds at each of his expirations.  
His eyes glanced back and forth to any corners of the busy street, peacefully watching the inhabitants accelerating their paces to find any good shelter from the storm.

They were so fragile, so scared. Humans were so selfish by nature that sometimes it sickened the gargoyle.  
He still remembered sometimes his meeting with his former comrade-in-arms, Demona, and how she showed him the pathetic, flawed, side of the human race. How they were so savage towards eachothers and ignorant of this beautiful gift that was life.  
He never had much respect for them since that night, and even at castle Wyvern before the damned curse.  
Slightly growling, the gargoyle's body stiffened at his thoughts, closing his eyes and trying to change his mind.

He was now a protector of the night, a helping hand to those in need.

A voice got to him, opening his eyes sharply. He could recognize that tone anywhere and was glad he waited here just in time to hear her.  
Vee was out from a small establishment, adjusting her instrument's case on her shoulder and trying to adjust her coat's hoodie on her head. She was slightly cursing at the fact that she forgot an umbrella, but it wouldn't be rain that would stop her from getting home.  
The red creature began to follow her, getting from buildings to buildings, still hiding in the shadows. He knew her route as he had been following her for some nights now, mostly worrying for her safety since she told him about Xanatos.  
Strangely, that woman was one of the few humans he wasn't repulsed of. She was open minded, she was kind.  
She wasn't running from the pouring rain.

When she turned to an alley, a shotcut perhaps, the gargoyle began his descent, finally falling behind the woman.  
He followed her, amused by the fact that she was too concentrated on her walk to notice that a form was right behind her.

"You'll catch a cold," finally said the beast.

The human suddenly turned, her eyes round as plates. Her expression changed though when she recognized her follower.

"Brooklyn …, you have a talent for scaring me."

"Sorry, I guess I just really enjoy surprising you," he answered with amusement.

He then extended a wing over the young woman, sheltering her from the raindrops.

"Mind if I keep you company?"

"What if someone sees you?" questionned Vee.

"They won't … I know a better way of travelling."

Brooklyn suddenly took the human in one of his arms, soon executing an incredible jump to a metal staircase, climbing it quickly to get to a rooftop. He shifted Vee so he could now transport her bridal style, extended his wings and jumped one last time into the air.  
The young woman hold on to his neck, quickly looking down before smiling to herself. She hid her face near the base of his, protecting her from the water rapidly cascading over them.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

The gargoyle stayed silent, his grip slowly tightening around the human.

"… Somewhere I like to go," he finally answered.

* * *

They landed inside a cathedral tower, at the top where the bells were.  
The falling rain could still be heard, its echo resonating inside the enormous bellies of the holy instruments.  
Brooklyn let the woman down, shaking most of the water off himself. And when he looked back at her, he knew he made a good choice.

She looked so serene, slowly walking on the wooden planks and observing the bells. A soft smile of admiration was drawn on her face, clearly enjoying the sight.  
When she heard the gargoyle come to her, she turned to him, still smiling.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of place."

The red gargoyle looked shy, scratching the back of his neck.

"… Whenever I want to be alone I come here. There's something about this place, I can't really pinpoint what, that somehow attracts me."

Vee let out small laugh.

"You seem like a dramatic kind of guy, that place does suit you!"

"Not my fault I prefer gothic styled architecture rather than this era's," replied Brooklyn with a sly smile.

"You're old, I understand your reluctance to mordernity."

They both laughed, always appreciating their small banters.  
But when silence fell again, Vee eyes returned on the bells, studying their imposant shapes.

"Why have you brought me here?" she began. "Was there something you wanted to show me?"

The gargoyle's hand got to her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Actually I wanted to talk. … I need to talk."

The woman's hand got to his, looking at him: "Speak, friend, I am here for you…"

Brooklyn began to pace around, trying to think of a good way to speak his mind: ''I was wondering what is it that you see in me? I must admit; for some time it was hard for me to trust humans and even to appreciate them. They always scream before us and they seem to like trying to kill what is different from them at the first opportunity. We are monsters, creatures of the night. Why are you not afraid? Why are you kind to us? ... To me?''

Vee sighed softly: ''I don't see any monster before me. Sure, you are a gargoyle and I'm a human, but what difference does it really make?

The creature looked at her with interest.

''I must admit,'' she continued, ''that for most of my life I have been searching for things that were out of this world; out of the ordinary. I'm not scared of you because you are what I was longing to find. A proof. A proof that this world can still be beautiful and intriguing.'' She sighed: ''… And this is why I'm considerating Xanatos' offer. He wants for me to travel around the world and to catalog various beasts and mythological creatures. … The project is very tempting.''

''And for what reason he wants you to do that?'' asked Brooklyn, trying to hide his growling at the mention of his ennemy's name.

''He hasn't told me exactly. Only that he was getting interested in them. He wants to update all the information available. … He did researches about me and knows that I can do a decent job.''

''Vee, this is ridiculous! Can't you see that he only wants to use you for his own success and personal gain? Something doesn't sound right. Why would he want to know more every other creatures? Why would he need all this info?''

''I don't know Brooklyn, but I want to know more too!'' exclaimed the human in a strong voice.

Her face soon changed to a pained expression, approaching the gargoyle: ''For most of my life I've been ridiculed for believing in things most people thought were not real. I want to discover this world again and nobody will stop me, either it be Xanatos or you. … Can't you understand, Brooklyn? Tell me the truth, tell me you wanted nothing more but to explore this new world when you and the others broke out of the spell. The feeling you got at that moment; this is what I am feeling right now.''

The gargoyle stood silent for a while, observing the woman with mixed feelings. He knew what she meant and couldn't really blame her for thinking this way. He seemed to hesitate before leaving his hands on the human's arms, slightly stroking them with his thumbs.

''… I just don't want to see you hurt,'' he sighed. ''Yes the feeling must be the same, but the context is different. There must be another way for you to learn more about this hidden world than to side up with Xanatos. … Vee, you're the first human I got to be friend with and there's no words to describe how glad I am to have met you. You are different, I can't tell exactly how, except that you're kind, but there's something else.''

Vee gently placed a hand on his cheek, smiling softly: ''You are special too, Brooklyn, as you and I were able to see beyond our mere appearances. People are scared to look at others' souls and that often lead them to commit horrible acts... Like I told you earlier; I don't see any monster before me, but a strong and kind gargoyle that wants to help others. And that is truly beautiful...''

The creature smiled at her words, touched. He was starting to lean in to her touch, but soon redressed himself, slightly coughing the small shyness out of him.

''I'm glad the month of October finally arrived,'' he began, suddenly changing the subject. ''The trees are full of color and there's also my favorite holiday; Halloween! Hey maybe you could dress up as a gargoyle and me as a human, could be a cool costume idea!''

Vee laughed, surprised by the proposition.

''I don't think I'd make a great gargoyle and I'd be curious to see you as a human, but we'll see in due time.''

''Pshh, just wait until you see me in a Scottish kilt, I'm going to break your heart,'' smirked the gargoyle.

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything she said that other night in the bell tower was still fresh in his mind and he barely dared to tell his rookery brothers about it. Maybe he wanted a unique relation with the human woman? He couldn't really pinpoint it, but it just made him feel special somehow.  
As Brooklyn was flying towards his friend's apartment, he couldn't help but smile, simply thinking about her.  
He stopped at Vee's window which gave view to the small living room. The interior was dark and still, but he dared to tap on the glass. Getting no answer, he tried again, a bit louder this time.  
After several knocks and still no response, he decided to open the window, slipping into the apartment. The gargoyle called the woman's name in a small voice. She wasn't in the living room nor the kitchen or the bathroom, but when he got to the bedroom he stopped for a moment.  
Vee was sleeping peacefully, her body half-covered with thick blankets. An ocean of light brown hair was sprayed on her pillow, as if the human had gotten a gust of wind upon herself.  
Brooklyn shyly approached her tiny frame and slightly shook the human's shoulder while calling her name another time in a hushed tone.  
The woman woke up with a loud snore, her body suddenly jolting into life and her voice groaning a hoarse sound of surprise and fear. She grasped her covers, covering herself over her head. She finally let out a hand to pick her glasses resting on the night table and peeked outside her homemade fortress. When she recognized the gargoyle she didn't hesitate to rapidly give a small slap to his arm, causing the creature to laugh at her reaction.

''Stop scaring me like that, for fuck's sake!'' scolded Vee.

''That was priceless!'' continued to laugh Brooklyn.

The woman lit up a light at her side, showing the frown on her face. But she sighed right after, calming her emotions and ruffled her hair.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked. ''Is something wrong?''

Brooklyn sat down on the bed's edge, a smile lighting up his features.

''I should actually ask you what are you doing so early in bed.''

Vee took a quick glance at her clock on the night table and yawned: ''It's near eleven. It's late for me, I have a long day tomorrow.''

''I wanted to invite you to go see a concert. Lexington and Broadway are coming too.''

''What? But how are you guys going to enter the place without being seen? How are you going to pay?''

''Who talked about spending money?'' mocked the gargoyle.''I think you're well aware that we don't have any! And beside, it's an outside show, we'll be hiding in the trees.''

''Wow, uh...-''

''Come on! It'll be fun!'' he cut.

The woman blinked a few times, looking at Brooklyn who was showing a wide smile. She was still tired as hell, but finally let out a sigh of desperation, announcing: ''Alright, I'm coming. It better be worth it or else I'll go find your statued form during the day and draw a mustache right on your face.''

''I'm very frightened,'' he answered in a joking tone.

Vee shooed him out of her room, closing the door and changing clothes.  
When she got out, she was wearing her habitual jeans, black converse high top sneakers and had put her hair in a bun. But she took the liberty to wear a leather jacket, which caught the gargoyle's attention.

''Nice jacket, wish I still had mine; we would have matched.''

''How can you wear a jacket?'' slightly laughed the human.

''That is a mystery I will not reveal unless you find me a new one to wear!''

''Deal!''

Vee was about to open her entry door that the gargoyle stopped her, opening the window and clearing his throat. He bowed in an exagerated manner, presenting the exit: ''Ladies first.''

''_T'es fou_! I don't have talons like yours to hang on the wall.''

''Just kidding, climb on my back,'' replied Brooklyn, offering himself to the woman.

As soon as she was installed he proceeded to crawl out, but he must have miscalculated the way he had to go through the hole as Vee's head banged the window's edge with a loud bang, making her yelp. She then laughed, surprising the gargoyle who tried to apologize. But she brushed it away, pressing the other to climb the building's wall instead.  
When he got into the air he was then followed by Lexington and Broadway who were probably waiting for the red gargoyle to come out. They glided for some time until a large open space appeared on the horizon, Vee recognizing it as being Central Park. She could already hear the cheers of the crowd and the powerful sounds of a rock band playing below.  
This kind of music wasn't exactly the woman's cup of tea; she still enjoyed it but couldn't say who was playing due to her lack of knowledge towards popular music bands.  
The group landed in tall trees, getting a great view of the scene and the people around. Vee could feel the drum beats vibrate into the air, same for the guitar and bass melodies. The gargoyles were cheering with the crowd, the human preferring to stay silent and carefully listen to the show. As a musician she couldn't help but appreciate the chords mixing with the singer's voice. She was slightly bobbing her head and tapping her fingers against the tree to the song's rythm, her thoughts racing against this ocean of sound.  
She wasn't regretting her decision to come anymore.

* * *

They decided to glide straight back to the clock tower after the concert ended, giving them some time to hang out and chat about the previous event.  
When Brooklyn landed on the clock tower's balcony he couldn't stop cheering: ''Aww man, I could listen to guitar every nights!''

Vee jumped off his back.

''It's not really my kind of music, but I gotta admit that some of these tunes were really catchy,'' she commented.

''And the sound was very loud!'' added Broadway. ''I'm glad we were able to get that much near the show.''

''Thanks a bunch guys for inviting me, by the way. I really enjoyed it!''

''You're our friend, Vee, it's only normal,'' answered Lexington with a smile. ''Next time we could go to the cinema, I heard good movies are coming out soon.''

The woman wanted to answer that both she and the others were soon hushed by Brooklyn who voiced a sudden concern: ''Hey where is everyone? I thought Hudson was staying in tonight?''

The other gargoyles stiffened, observing the same silence and emptiness as the red one.  
Broadway was the first to move towards the tower's entrance.

''Hudson? Bronx?''

''Look out lads! It's a trap!'' echoed Hudson's voice inside.

A bright light was soon seen on the other side of the clock's cadran, the elder's voice roaring in pain.  
Suddenly a form jumped out of the opened door and tackled Broadway, both crashing against the stone railing.  
Vee was frightened, recognizing the attacker as some sort of tiger mutate with large bat wings. She couldn't observe the scene much more when she heard a voice speaking from a higher place. Another mutant was perched nearby, observing them with malice. He had brown fur, his face resembling a puma.

''Welcome home!''

He began to fly down to them.

''Isn't past your bedtime?!'' he ended while hitting Lexington hard enough for the small gargoyle to hit the large cadran.

The brown mutate soon shifted his attention to Brooklyn, beginning to chase him into the air and trying to zap him with electric bolts coming out of his hands.  
The human woman felt powerless, watching all of them fight. She hurried to Lexington's side, making sure he was okay.  
She had to do something! She couldn't help Brooklyn who was still up in the air, but she could probably for Broadway, still fighting the tiger hybrid.  
Shaking her fear away, she plunged towards the mutant, elbowing him at his left side. The tiger hardly reacted to the hit, simply grasping the human and throwing her out of the way; unfortunately making her fall down the tower at a dangerous speed.

''Vee!'' shouted Broadway's voice with horror.

The woman was now screaming in terror, facing the sky and trying to grab anything that could ever come near her. She had little time to comprehend what was happening that a red mass got rapidly to her, holding her close and thightly.

''What were you thinking?'' scolded Brooklyn's voice.

She recognized the red gargoyle, his eyes flashing with a white light, but couldn't answer due to immense fear.  
She was back on the balcony once again, Brooklyn not even stopping and trying to avoid the puma mutate.

''Come back here and fight like a man!'' taunted the mutant.

Seeing the hybrid right below him, the red gargoyle got to the clock's hands, grasping them.

''I'm not a man! … I'm a gargoyle,'' he replied in a dark tone, suddenly giving himself a push and crashing into the mutate to the ground.  
At the same time, the tiger hybrid was charging some of his electrical power, trying to knock Broadway, but the teal gargoyle was quick to react: ''Oh no you don't!''

He pushed his attacker to a metal railing near the clock cadran. Broadway then grabed the fence, tighlty wrapping it around the mutate's body who was already unconscious, like the puma.

''Hudson? Bronx? Are you both okay?'' suddenly asked Brooklyn with concern.

The dog gargoyle was the first to come out, chains in his mouth. He was then followed by Hudson who was holding another mutate; a female with a lioness face.

''Here's the one who led them to us...,'' he announced.

* * *

Everybody was now inside the clock tower, the tiger and the puma now chained.  
Vee was still shaken by the previous event, sitting on some stone steps that were leading to the outside door. She couldn't help but notice how Brooklyn's behavior changed when he saw the female mutant. He had suddenly changed his anger to a friendly attitude, keeping himself calm and polite.  
The lioness was now sitting on the armchair below Vee's position, the red gargoyle trying to reason her: ''Look, you've got to get over this persecution complex, we are not your ennemies!''

''But Talon says Goliath and Sevarius planned it all together.''

The woman had no idea what they were talking about, but she still continued to listen.

''Maggie, you know I wanted to be … your friend?'' he began, slightly approaching the mutate. ''Goliath and I were there to save you, not hurt you! Sevarius has a partner and it must be Xanatos.''

''There you go again!'' she roared. ''Mr. Xanatos is our only chance for a cure. If you'd lie about him, you'd lie about anything!''

She suddenly pointed Vee: ''You're even bringing another human for Sevarius to transform!''

''Woah, what?''

The human got up, getting to the mutate with slight confusion across her face.

''Who do you think you are to accuse people like that and to make sudden assumptions?'' began Vee with anger. ''Brooklyn is a good guy who only wants to help you and all you do is call him a liar?''

''Vee, please,'' tried to calm the gargoyle.

''Why did you even come here?'' continued the woman, not listening to the other. ''Why ambush the gargoyles in their own home?''

''We wanted to speak with Goliath and try to know why he did this to us!'' replied Maggie. ''I did not want to hurt the gargoyles, but Fang and Claw jumped right into action, brushing away my advice to keep the peace. … But now I see that you all want to hide the truth and still accuse Xanatos even though he's the only solution for becoming human again. You deserve all the pain that was caused tonight.''

Brooklyn sighed heavily: ''So now I have to prove I'm trustworthy, uh?''

* * *

Liberating the puma and tiger mutates outside, Brooklyn let the small group escape, still warning the lioness hybrid: ''You're free to go. Return to Xanatos, if that's what you want, but don't turn your back on him!''

Maggie frowned, then pressing the others to follow her. As they were flying away, the red gargoyle came back inside to the others, a grave expression upon his face.

''Are ye sure you're doing the right thing, lad?'' questionned Hudson in a calm voice.

Brooklyn growled lightly: ''Xanatos can't keep up the pretense forever. Sooner or later they'll find out what he's really like...''

He glanced at Vee at his last words, probably aiming that comment to her at the same time.  
The woman knew something was wrong within him. He looked sad yet angry at the same time and Vee was scared it was partly her fault.

''Brooklyn, I'm-''

''I'll get you home, it's getting late,'' he cut in a dry tone as he was already heading outside again.

The human looked at the other gargoyles, unsure. They were also confused by the red one's attitude, but that finally didn't stop Vee from getting to the balcony too.  
She got on Brooklyn's back who in turn jumped into flight without any warning. She could feel his muscles tensing up more than usual, and that scared her a little.  
When they got to the apartment building, the gargoyle was suddenly more swift and quick than earlier, opening the window rapidly and getting inside without any problems, even with the human on his back. As soon as Vee got down, he was about to take his leave without a word, but the woman stopped him, leaving a hand on his arm.

''Stay, please, we need to talk,'' she demanded.

Brooklyn huffed a growl, turning back to her with small annoyance. But the other's next question destabilized him.

''… You're in love with her, right? That's why you're angry; you can't accept the fact that she's pushing you away and choose to believe Xanatos.

''I appreciate her, that's all you need to know,'' he answered with a scowl. ''But that's not the only reason I'm angry. ...What were you thinking? Why did you put yourself in danger? You knew that mutate was way stronger than you and look where that led you: falling to your death!''

''I couldn't stay behind and do nothing!'' replied Vee in the same tone. ''You guys are my friends, Brook, and friends help eachothers.''

''Yes but we're trained warriors and you're not! You were stupid back there. Imagine if I wouldn't have been able to catch you in time?''

''Look, we didn't know they would attack your home tonight. What is done is done and I'm _sorry_ we can't come back in time for me to kick my ass and force myself to stay put.''

Her voice had been bitter, looking straight into the gargoyle's eyes.

''I'm sorry I want to help, I'm sorry I want to be your friend and don't want to see you hurt,'' she continued. ''… But don't you ever call me stupid again as I was simply trying to follow my heart.''

Some tears began to fall down her cheeks, her emotions overflowing her. The gargoyle was still speechless, letting her continue: ''I was frightened, but for the first time in my fucking life I tried to find some courage. You have no idea of how much you mean to me, Brooklyn; I could move mountains if only I had the strength...''

He knew she was telling the truth. He could sense it. The pain in her eyes made it so obvious, he had trouble keeping his gaze on her.  
He wanted to approach the woman, but his thoughts stopped him, directing him to the window instead.

''I … I need to go. I need to sort my thoughts.''

Brooklyn didn't wait for the human's complaint that he disappeared out the ouverture, rapidly climbing the outside wall. Vee got to her window, getting her head out to look at the creature silently gliding into the city's sky. She had troubles to see due to her tears, but knew the red gargoyle was probably as pained as her.  
She was hurt by his lack of words, but knew he needed time to think.  
About what though? For that she had no real clue.


End file.
